


Wedding

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: POV: your boyfriend watches you dancing with another man
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

You don’t know how you managed to let your best friend convince you to be a bridesmaid at her wedding

But there you were, wearing an uncomfortable dress, doing the chicken dance in front of a room full of people

You shot a look at your boyfriend, Jaehyun, sitting at his table laughing his head off at how silly you probably looked

You stuck your tongue out at him just as the music changed, a softer tempo filling the room

You moved to go sit down when one of the groomsmen tapped you on the shoulder

“The groom said the wedding party had to dance,” he said sheepishly

You shrugged, wanting to get the whole thing over with, and let him lead you around the dance floor

Bored with the whole thing, your feet hurting from uncomfortable shoes, you rested your head lightly on your dance partner’s shoulder

He responded by tightening his hold on you, and when you realized the implication you pulled back, and happened to catch eyes with your boyfriend at the same time

He was watching the two of you, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, a look on his face you’d never seen before

You kept more of a respectable distance for the rest of the song, but every time you looked over at Jaehyun he had the same expression

The song finally ended and you went to walk back to the head table, but Jaehyun caught you by the elbow

“Come with me,” he whispered, his tone and breath against your ear making you shudder

He led you out of the hall, towards the bathrooms, and without even taking a look around he pulled you into one and locked the door behind you

“Jae-” you started, but your breath caught when he suddenly pressed you against the wall

“I just wanted to be alone with you for a bit,” he breathed into your ear

Your body reacted to him instantly, the solid form of his chest against you, his hot breath in your ear, made your knees weak

“Jae, can this wait,” as much as you wanted him you thought maybe this wasn’t the time and place

“I saw you dancing with that guy and something came over me,” his voice was low, sexy, but there was a bite to it

_ Ah so that’s what this is about _ , you thought

“Were you jealous?” you teased, but he wasn’t in a teasing mood

“Yes,” he admitted, as he wrapped one arm around your waist, his other hand coming up to lightly wrap around your neck

You looked up into his eyes to see if he was being serious

His eyes were dark and hooded, and he bit his lip like he had done when he was watching you dance

“You know that meant nothing, right? I’m only yours,” you said in a measured tone, you knew he wasn’t the jealous type so this was new

He suddenly pulled you towards the sink, made you face the mirror as he stood behind you

“I know, but sometimes it’s nice to make sure,” his hands went to your sides and pulled the fabric of your dress up past your hips

“Jae,” you breathed, you were so turned on, your mind turning hazy with every touch, “what are you doing”

“I’ll be quiet if you can,” his hands were already on the flesh of your ass, finger toying with the string of your thong

You sighed when he squeezed, but then his finger reached further and you gasped

“Baby, you’re wet,” he almost growled, and you caught his face in the mirror, hungry with lust

He unzipped, and you felt the tip of his cock rub against you

“Oh god,” you grabbed onto the edges of the sink in front of you to brace yourself, just as he pulled your thong aside and pushed into you

You tried not to cry out, you were so wet and turned on already he slipped in easily, but the way he was moving inside you and the sounds he was making were threatening to make you scream

You leaned over the sink as he fucked you from behind, his hips slamming into you at an insane pace, his cock hitting so much deeper in this position that your eyes wanted to roll into the back of your head

“Fuck, you take me so well,” he groaned, “who can fuck you like this”

“You, just you,” was all you could manage to choke out, your hair was coming undone, hairpins falling into the sink but all you could think about was the intense orgasm you were about to have

“Just me,” he growled into your ear, and then he sucked harshly on your neck, definitely leaving a mark

“Oh god, Jae, I’m gonna come!” you could barely warn him as your walls spasmed, and as you clenched around him he came with the sexiest growl you’d ever heard from him, his fingers digging into your waist hard enough to leave bruises

You were both panting when he pulled out and zipped himself back up, and then he helped you fix your dress before turning you around to face him

He kissed you deeply, his lips soft and gentle, a complete contrast to what had just occurred

“Now let’s get back to the party before everyone wonders where we were”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
